


As We Collide

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-24
Updated: 2008-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: “We need to talk.” Jared simply says, enters the room and closes the door. Jensen gives him a look that could kill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I was drunk when I wrote this. Oh, and unbeta'd, and english still isn't my first language. You've been warned.

Jensen lies awake in bed.

It’s late at night. The moon is almost full, and it fills the room with dim blue light. 

The show is on hiatus, and he has a month before he has to go back to Vancouver. He left the scene in a hurry, took the first flight to Los Angeles after the last day of shooting. He just needed to get away as fast as possible. 

The strange thing is, that as soon the plane had landed, he knew he couldn’t go to his own apartment. Instead he booked himself a hotelroom. He couldn’t go home, because there was nothing waiting for him, and he just couldn’t face the emptiness and the loneliness, not now. Not in this state of mind. God, how did he end up this way?

 

It’s all because of Jared. But Jensen doesn’t want to think about Jared now. He doesn’t want to remember, how Jared’s beautiful eyes turned dark and how his perfect body shivered under Jensen’s touch when they made love for the first time.

No. Jensen hides his head under the pillow. He doesn’t want to remember anything about Jared. It just hurts too much right now.

 

Ok, he admits that he ran. They had their first big fight after becoming lovers, and yes, like a coward he ran and hid himself in this crappy hotel which he has never used before, so that Jared wouldn’t find him even if he tried, but Jensen doubts that he won’t. Why would he? The last time they saw each other, Jared made pretty clear that if it was up to him, he would never want to see Jensen again. So Jensen ran away. 

 

Why is it always so fucking hard? For once he has found someone to love, and not only to love. Jared and he were partners, friends, and it only took about too weeks after they met when Jensen already felt like their souls were bound together. The funny thing is he had never thought that he would fall for someone like Jared. Jensen likes everything to be peaceful and in perfect harmony, and Jared’s just like some goddamn unstoppable force of nature, always spreading chaos around where ever he goes.

 

Maybe this is right. Maybe they just weren’t meant to be. He should have seen this coming, but he got blinded by Jared; blinded by Jared’s hazel eyes, his smile that was able to light the whole room up, his hungry kisses when he pulled Jensen behind the corner so that no-one could see them. Stolen moments… 

_Why are you doing this to me, Jared?_ Jensen sits up and throws the pillow on the other side of the room. _I want you out of my head!_

But he knows, that even if he could get Jared out of his mind, there is no way he can erase that boy (yes, he still calls him a boy though Jared’s twenty-five) from his heart. This bittersweet torture will follow him through long days and even longer nights. Jensen lies on his back and stares to the ceiling. It’s going to be a long, long night, and there is no way he could sleep. Not while Jared’s face is haunting him. All he can do is try not to cry, ‘cause damn, he would never admit it, but god he misses the boy. He misses Jared so much it physically hurts. 

 

***** 

 

After a sleepless night Jensen gets out of bed and heads to the toilet for his morning routines. The face in the mirror looking back at him is pale and tired. 

He doesn’t bother to shave; he gets to do that enough on the set. He doesn’t bother to order breakfast ‘cause he has zero appetite. 

He returns to the bed, sits down and takes his cellphone from the nightstand, starting to type a text message:

 

_‘Jared, we need to talk.’_

 

Then he erases the text and starts typing again:

 

_‘Jared, I love you. Please call me.’_

 

He erases that one too, huffs and starts all over again:

 

_‘Jared, I fucking hate you! I hope you get hit by a truck and fucking die!!!’_

 

He doesn’t send that one either but instead throws the phone on the other side of the room, almost hoping that it would break. Stupid phone. Stupid Jared. 

He needs to get out. Maybe getting some air will clear his mind.

 

Jensen gets dressed and leaves the room. After so many months living in cloudy Vancouver the L.A. sun makes him groan, and in his mind he thanks the person who ever invented sunglasses. He starts walking, doesn’t know where but couldn’t care less for his destination; he just needs to get away. He sees people smiling, holding hands, and it makes him feel sick. Jared should be here with him, smiling at him, holding his hand… Jensen isn’t even sure anymore what their fight was about. It started with something small and stupid, and they were both tired and cranky, and then the whole thing just escalated. 

 

After a while Jensen realizes that walking ain’t helping a bit. Jared is still constantly in his mind. So instead he decides to get drunk. To get so fucking shit-faced that he won’t even remember the guy named Jared Padalecki, who has the dimples of doom, mile-long legs, and who was everything that Jensen ever wanted. The guy who broke Jensen’s heart.

 

*****

 

It’s still pretty early when Jensen enters the bar. It’s a small place with dim lights, pool table, and lots of booze. Pretty much everything Jensen needs. He walks to the counter, orders a shot of tequila, swallows it down and orders another. The bartender looks at him with genuine sympathy in his eyes.

 

“Bad day, huh?”

 

“You have no idea…” Jensen mutters for response and hands his empty shot glass to the bartender who fills it up without asking any further questions. Jensen also orders a beer and heads to the pool table. There’s no-one playing, but he doesn’t mind. Smacking balls around by himself might just be therapeutic. Especially if he imagines they are Jared’s balls he’s hitting. But soon he gets tired and returns to the counter. The bar is almost empty, so he chats about this and that with the bartender, who seems like a nice guy. He actually manages to get Jensen laughing by telling jokes about his wife’s terrible cooking skills. And suddenly he stops smiling.

 

“Are you expecting company?” he asks Jensen.

 

“No. Why?”

 

“There’s a guy in the corner table who’s been staring at you like ten minutes straight.”

 

Jensen turns around to look at the corner, and his heart skips at least three beats. It’s Jared, looking at him straight into the eyes. Jared’s face doesn’t show any signs of any emotions, he just stares at Jensen. Jensen swallows, and every instinct of his body tells him to get out fast, to get as far away from Jared as possible, but he forces himself to walk over to the the table.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asks quietly.

 

“What are you?” Jared asks back.

 

“I asked you first. Why are you here? Couldn’t find a fancier bar with chicks hanging around your neck willing to—“

 

“I was following you.”

 

“Wha- _What??_ ” Jensen can’t believe his ears. “ Following me?!”

 

“Yeah.” Jared answers calmly.

 

“Listen,” Jensen says, anger now coloring his voice, “First you tell me you don’t ever want to see me again, and then you follow me around like a goddamn stalker. What the hell is wrong with you?! Is your goal in life nowadays to make me feel miserable??”

 

“Jen…”

 

“No, save it. I don’t wanna hear.”

 

Jensen turns around and rushes out of the bar. He can hear Jared getting up too, leaving after him, so he starts to run. His hotel is only few blocks away, and though Jared has those freakishly long legs, Jensen is a pretty fast runner himself too.

 

He almost makes it. He runs the stairs up to the second floor where his room is, and is just closing the door behind him when Jared grabs it and pulls it open.

 

“We need to talk.” Jared simply says, enters the room and closes the door. Jensen gives him a look that could kill. 

 

“I don’t feel like talking to you.”

 

“Fine.” Jared says, takes a few steps closer to Jensen, who takes few steps back in return. “Is there something else you would like to do then?”

 

Jensen curses the sting of arousal Jared’s last words caused in him.

 

“No.” Jensen states and prays to God his voice isn’t shaking. It is. Again Jared takes a few step closer but this time Jensen doesn’t back off.

 

“Liar.” Jared whispers. “Jensen Ackles, you are a fucking liar, and you know it. I know exactly what you would want to do.”

 

Jensen’s voice isn’t much louder than a whisper: “And what is that?”

 

“Right now you’d like to punch me. Hard.” Jared says and looks away from Jensen. “And I get it. I deserve it. I was an asshole back there, and… god.”

 

Jared walks a little circle around the room with downcast eyes before stopping and looking at Jensen again.

 

“Jen… I know your angry, but don’t take it upon yourself. It hurts me to watch you like that.”

 

Jared spreads his arms.

 

“I’m the reason you’re feeling that bad. Now I’m here. Stop torturing yourself and give me what I deserve. Hit me, yell at me, do what ever you want. I can take it as long as it makes you feel better.”

 

“Really?” Jensen’s voice sounds amused, but not in the happy way.

He looks at Jared with narrowed eyes. Then he walks closer to him until they are face to face. 

 

“You’ve better be ready for this…” Jensen growls, and before Jared has time to say anything he’s smashed against the wall with such force it feels like his bones are cracking. Then Jensen’s mouth crashes against his own, violent, all tongue and teeth, not a sign of tenderness. It feels good; the violence, the anger. It’s almost like a revenge.

 

“I hope that you are not too fond to this shirt…” Jensen breaths as he breaks the kiss. “Oh wait, I don’t care.”

 

He rips Jared’s shirt open with one strong stroke, buttons flying everywhere. Jared inhales fast. He has never seen Jensen like this; reckless and out of control. It scares him, but at the same time it turns him on so much that he already has a raging hard-on. 

 

“Jen…” he whimpers and receives a slap on his face.

 

“Who said you can talk?” Jensen asks. “Take your pants off. Now.”

 

Jared obeys and strips off his jeans.

 

“Boxers too.”

 

Jared doesn’t have time to think, so he obeys again and stands in front of Jensen, naked and shivering.

 

“On your knees.” Jensen commands and opens the fly of his jeans, pulling out his cock that is dark and hard and leaking with precome. “Now, my little whore, you’re gonna wash my dick clean with your tongue, and better make it good or I’ll have to punish you.”

 

Jared swallows hard and kneels before Jensen, and yes, Jared is scared, but he had promised himself to do anything, anything, to make it up to Jensen, and he’s not backing off now. He licks the tip of Jensen’s cock few times before taking it deeper in his mouth. Jensen sighs as Jared sucks him in, deeper and deeper, tongue working around his cock like a whirlwind. It feels so fucking good, but he doesn’t want to come yet. Not until he’s buried to the hilt inside of Jared’s tiny, sexy ass. So he pulls his cock out of Jared’s mouth, and Jared looks up at him with an unspoken question in his eyes.

 

“You’re a good little cocksucker,” Jensen whispers, petting Jared’s hair like he’s a well-behaving dog or something. “Let’s see what else you are good at. On your hands and knees. Do it.” 

 

Jared does as told, and Jensen admires the sight for a moment, until the craving becomes unbearable and he gets naked as well and settles behind Jared. He leans down and bites Jared’s ass so hard that theres gonna be a painful bruise for weeks. Jared winces at the pain but nothing more than a muffled cry comes out of his mouth. But next, as Jensen’s hand smacks against Jared’s ass-cheek on full force, Jared cries out loud. And Jensen keeps spanking him with his open palm until Jared’s ass is red, and sore, and oh so beautiful.

 

Jensen grabs his cock, spits on his hand few times and spreads the saliva along with the precome on his dick. He digs his fingers on Jared’s hips, spreads him open and pushes in with one fast, aggressive thrust. Jared screams again, and Jensen knows it hurts, being penetrated without proper preparing and decent lubrication. Jared presses his forehead to the floor, and would most likely go completely limb if Jensen wasn’t holding his hips so tight. Jensen thrusts in again, and again and again, and Jared pants and sobs.

 

“Come on,” Jensen whispers, “I’ve stretched you open so many times that you should be able to handle this…”

 

“Fuck you, Jen…” comes the muffled answer and Jensen smiles:

 

“That’s my boy.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“No you don’t.”

 

“I hate you!”

 

“I love you.”

 

And that’s it. Jared bursts into tears, his whole body trembling with the uncontrollable sobs. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” Jared cries, “I’m so sorry…about everything… I’m…”

 

“Shhh…” Jensen whispers and stops moving, his anger vanished as he sees Jared so vulnerable and beaten. “It’s ok baby. It’s all gonna be ok.”

 

He starts to pull out, but Jared interrupts him:

 

“Don’t…”

 

“Jay, honey… You’re crying. I’m hurting you.”

 

Jared sniffs.

 

“Yeah, at first it hurt… but not anymore. Please, Jen…”

 

Jared’s surrender is so complete, so honest, and Jensen’s heart aches and his voice is not as stable as he would want it to be.

 

“Turn around then. I need to see your face.”

 

They change the position. Jensen slowly slides into Jared again, as gently as possible. Jared wraps his legs around Jensen’s waist, and they start moving together. Jensen loves watching Jared’s face as he fucks him. There is still a little sign of discomfort on Jared’s face, but that’s most likely because of the fact that Jensen spanked Jared’s ass raw, and his sensitive skin rubs against the carpet with every thrust. Maybe, just maybe Jared has a little kink for pain, ‘cause he starts to tremble and pant and moan and comes like a volcano all over his stomach. And maybe, just maybe Jensen has a little kink for Jared coming, ‘cause it takes about one point five seconds for him to follow Jared.

 

When their breathing has calmed down, Jared gives Jensen a lazy but still slightly insecure smile and asks: “I assume we’re not fighting anymore?”

 

“I never wanna fight with you again…” Jensen mumbles against Jared’s neck. “Though the make-up sex was kinda nice… and spanking you was quite hot too…”

 

“You kinky bitch,” Jared mutters, eyes almost shut.

 

“Well, maybe…” Jensen smiles. Jared chuckles.

 

“You so are. But you know, it doesn’t bother me, because you are my kinky bitch.”

 

“You and your mouth…” Jensen gives Jared a crooked smile. “Why don’t we take a nice, hot shower together, and then find out all possible ways to put that mouth of yours to use?” 

 

Jared smiles, now looking happy in his sweet post-coital state:

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
